Easily Influanced Frogs
by Determine Artist
Summary: Keroro send off his four platoon members to random countries for a few weeks to learn their secrets, but he's in for a surprise when they come back and now having different personalities.


**Author's notes:** Okay, I have no idea if this is supposed in the Crossover section or not, if not then please tell so that I can change it. Also, in this story I was curious to see, if four platoon of the members had to go to different countries for a bit and came back, like Japan did when to Italy's home to tour around, so that's where this came from.

* * *

"Damn it! Those guys should have been here by now!" Keroro said in irritated tone, as he paced back and forth a crossed the room, waiting for his platoon to come after a few week trip of gaining enemy secrets from some the other countries. "What in the world are keeping those?!"

Just then, he heard the door opening behind him and a voice saying "Ve, ciao Sarge!" It sounded like one of his platoon members, Giroro except it was Italian accent and it was in a WAY too happy tone. He turn to see Giroro standing in front of the door way, but was surprised to see that Giroro's normal serious, no-nonsense demeanor was now a happy-go-lucky one.

"Gi-Giroro is that you?!"

"Si Sarge! It was so much fun in Northern Italy. The pasta, pizza was magnifico! Hey, about we get some after a bit we get some and then have siesta together?" Needless to say this creep out the Sarge a bit.

Just then, He heard another voice, but this one sounded like another one of his team mates Kururu and was in an English accent. "Ku ku ku, nice day Sarge, Giroro"

He turn, surprise to see Kururu in a suite, sipping cup of tea.

"Kururu?"

"Yes, Sarge It me. I had a splendid time in England. Maybe you can come with me next time? Ku ku ku;"

Keroro was speechless for a while. All the time he knew Kururu he never acted this, unless he was up to something no good, but he couldn't figure out what Kururu's plain. He soon figured it would best to just counted what he was going and hope and that whatever the tea sipping frog has planned wouldn't be too bad.

"So what have you guys learn about the other country?"

"PASTSA!" Screamed Giroro, as he suddenly held out plate of pasta.

"Anything else?!"

"I learn how to make a lot of white flags in a short amount of time"

"That's not what meant damn it!"

At that moment, Giroro gotten a sacred look on his face, before the attention shifted towards Kururu when he spoke up "I learn that the English people are polite, love tea and scones" suddenly pulled a scone out of his pocket and asked "Want a scone that I got from a gentleman that I'd met?"

Keroro was a little suspicious about the offer, but finally his hunger got the better of him and took it. As soon as the scone enter the Sarge's mouth, a strong, unique taste overcome him and caused him to collapse on the floor. "Ku ku ku;"

He began to wonder if Kururu really had a personality changed or if it was him pulling on of his sick pranks. After a bit Keroro slowly gotten up and asked "Okay, did anyone else learn anything that doesn't have to with food?"

"Yes, I learned you should ****** remember to called your friend every once in a ***** while, ******!" Just then, something fall from the ceiling. Keroro turned around and saw that it was another team mate of his, Dororo, but instead of the usual kind, gentile manner of greeting he was expecting, was now a much irradiated looking one.

"Do-Do-Dororo is that you?"

"Yes ***** Sarge, It's me!" Dororo said with another Italian accent. "What the hell happen to your commentator?! I have been trying to reach you, since you hang up on the first day of the ****** mission!"

"Wait, did I forgot to turn it back on the next morning?"

"HOW COULD YOU, YOU *******?!"

"AHHHHH! I 'AM SORRY!"

"You better be!"

"Ku ku ku;"

"Okay, has anyone seen Tamama yet?"

Suddenly, a creepy voice said "Sarge! Sarge! Merry me! Merry me! Merry me! Merry me!" Which made the already terrified Sargent, completely petrified in his tracks. "Merry me, Sarge!" Just then, Keroro slowly turned to see Tamama in crazy mode, wielding a knife, and having a really creepy aura around him. "Merry me!" At that moment dashed out of the room, hid into closet, and lock the door.

* * *

Meanwhile, Kururu asked "Hmm? Should we go help him?"

"AH?! D-d-do we have to?"

"Just let get himself out of his own damn mess!"

"Ku ku! Well, okay then?"

* * *

As he trembled, in the corner of the closet, he soon heard Tamama trying to get in, before he blast the door away with his crazy breath. Merry me, Sarge! Merry me!" Keroro let a huge scream that could be heard a few away from the Hinata house hold.


End file.
